


Discreet Discoveries

by somerandompersun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompersun/pseuds/somerandompersun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forensics scientist/detective named Ladybug leaves from Paris to go to New York to continue her work. She meets a mystery man named Cat Noir. While working on her duties she must help him get closure about his mother's disappearance. On top that, they must find out who Hawkmoth is and end his tyranny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discreet Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A forensics scientist/detective named Ladybug leaves from Paris to go to New York to continue her work. She also meets a mystery detective named Cat Noir. While working on her duties she must help him get closure about his mother's disappearance. On top that, they must find out who Hawkmoth is and end his tyranny.

Outside the window was nothing but a bed of white. It was as if the aircraft was soaring through the sky. She looked out the window wondering what it would be like to fly between the clouds. Her peaceful thoughts were peaceful no more for turbulence disturb her image. She was no longer floating, now she was falling. That's when she heard the pilot speak.

"We are experiencing some minor turbulence, however, it will not affect the time to our destination. We will arrive to New York in 20 minutes."

She looked down at the ground. She had been brought back from her fantasy to what is now reality. The problem was though, she never wanted to leave her fantasy. She didn't want to remember why she came in the first place. It was overwhelming and she did not want the thought to be pushed back into her mind.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes had passed and she was finally able to get off of the plane. They had made the passengers stay ten minutes after the plane landed. She was just happy to get off. She was not, however, excited about her new life. She kept saying ' _change is good_ ' repeatedly until she saw it; a chauffeur standing next to a limo. He held a sign with her name on it. _Ladybug_ , the sign read.

"Well, I guess anything for the best detective and forensics scientist in Paris." She whispered to herself trying to sound vain as least as possible. Most of Paris had named her the best so she just went with it.

The chauffeur knew it was her because of her signature look; a red and black jumpsuit. The top was red with a v neck cutout while the bottom part was black with no flare. She wore a wide brimmed hat with dark sunglasses. Lastly, to top it off she had red heels with a large red bag. Quite often she wore a trench coat but she felt it was not needed at the moment.

She walked into the vehicle with the assistance of the chauffeur. He closed her door and placed her luggage in the trunk. The chauffeur closed the trunk and walked to the driver seat. He sat down and began to drive. There was quite a lot of traffic but they were able to make it to the condominium.

The chauffeur helped her out of the limousine. While he was taking out her luggage she went to the desk to retrieve the key to the condo. The chauffeur followed her to the apartment. She unlocked the door and placed her luggage down. The place was already furnished which made it much easier for her.

"Thank you so much for all of your help." She reached into her pocket and handed him the cash.

"Have a great day, Madame."

"You too."

The chauffeur left. Ladybug looked around the apartment. The living room had a large flat screen television and a red U shaped couch. There was a small table. In the kitchen there was a fridge, stove, microwave, dish washer, and a sink. There was small black dinner table with four chairs around it. She walked back into the living room.

"You know, you shouldn't leave you door wide open. You could have a lot of unwanted visitors." A male voice said.

"Like yourself." She shot back quickly. She turned around to see a tall man leaning against her door. He had blonde hair and green eyes. His broad shoulders and muscles could be seen through his leather clothing. His boots, pants, and jacket are all leather. The only thing on him that wasn't leather was his black t-shirt. His hair was long but was in a small ponytail with some of his bangs falling out of the tie. He also had dark sunglasses hanging from his shirt. 

"Oo, feisty. I just wanted to welcome my new neighbor." He smiled at her.

"Well, nice meeting you but goodbye." She said walking towards the door. She was about to push him out when he stopped her.

"Woah, I didn't even catch your name. Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Cat Noir." He bowed, "I am kinda a lone detective."

"A lone detective?" She questioned.

"Yea, I'm an independent detective. I don't really belong to an organization but I'm certified."

"Well that's wonderful but I-"

"You're turn." He smiled cunningly.

"Look I don't have time for-"

"Cmon, I can't even know your name?"

She sighed. "I'm Ladybug. I'm a detective and a forensics scientist. I'm pretty much the best in all of France." He chuckled. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"I knew it..."

"Knew what?" She asked him.

"I knew it was you, Ladybug. You're well known here also."

She couldn't believe it. She wasn't just well known in her own country but in other countries also. It gave her some type of relief.

"Yup, so why are you still here."

"Hey, what's with the attitude? Alright fine I'll tell you what I came here for." He began. "I need some help finding a missing person and I think you're the best person who can help me." His tone seemed to have sift from an arrogant stud to fearful child.

"Who's the missing person?"

No response. He then looked at her with hurt eyes.

"My mother."


End file.
